


Alien: Avenger

by Jackmour



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Blood and Violence, Dark Comedy, IronStrange, M/M, Sexual Tension, Supreme Family, Thriller
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: Com destino a Asgard-09, após sofrerem uma forte avaria em seus sistemas, a nave colonizadora Avenger acaba aterrissando em busca de reparos no planeta primariamente catalogado por Titã, o que eles não sabem é que o planeta vermelho é agora um verdadeiro sepulcro; a Morte então os acompanha.AU!Alien | Ironstrange | +16





	Alien: Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> * Flashbacks em itálico.
> 
> Não, isso não é uma Crack!fic aliás. Apenas pensem em algo estilo Alien:Covenant e Prometheus, sim, eu também passei no teste do pezinho u.u
> 
> Músicas:  
> Twisted - MISSIO  
> Eyes On Fire - Blue Fundation  
> I Feel You (OST Alien: Covenant)
> 
> Qualquer coisa, já sabem ;)

A porta se abre em um rompante estridente, não pela mesma, mas pelo punho do homem golpeando a alavanca open/closer na parede, à altura de seu pescoço à mostra pelo macacão cinza regular da tripulação. Tony estranha a ausência do jaleco do homem, mas percebe o sangue cobrindo partes de seu corpo esguio.

Seu corpo se tensiona, o homem ferve sob a própria pele. Ele avança com furor em sua direção, uma veia pulsa em seu pescoço. “Stark”, ele rosna, Tony se endireita ao lado da cápsula de criossono recém fechada. Uma voz juvenil ainda ecoa de dentro por um momento, pedindo desesperadamente para sair, quando as luzes internas se apagam, induzindo Peter à hibernação novamente.

“Maldito Stark! O que você fez? O que seus malditos amigos fizeram!?” ele rompe a passos largos em sua direção. Ele não está apenas manchando de sangue das mãos nuas ao uniforme, como ele também cheira a vômito. Mas Tony sabe que não é dele, Strange é frio demais para aquilo. “Vocês trouxeram a morte para esta nave” ele o acusa quase à sua frente.

Tony segura seu punho antes que Strange possa acertar sua mandíbula. Ele sente as cicatrizes do mesmo, pequenos nervos sobressalentes, mas isso não parece impedi-lo de tentar atingi-lo novamente. Como não o impediu de se tornar um _Especialista_ a bordo. Acertando-o o maxilar esquerdo, Tony cambaleia com surpresa. O homem não se retém, avançando novamente. Um olhar intenso em seu rosto afiado, seus olhos menos azuis do que costumavam ser, negros.

“Boa pontaria,” Tony diz, sorrindo falso com a mão sobre o queixo, “mas poderia ser melhor”. Strange se joga sobre ele outra vez, mas Tony o segura, tentando um a um anular seus golpes. Nunca a altura superior de Strange o incomodara tanto, embora fosse mais preparado fisicamente para uma luta corpo a corpo do que o médico.

Tony tem as mãos presas aos pulsos delgados do maior, que em retaliação tenta cabeciá-lo. Tony tropeça para trás na tentativa de desviar-se do golpe e o médico salta sobre ele. Tony cai de costas sobre a cápsula de criossono com Strange, algo estala. O médico o agarra, tentando fechar as mãos em torno de sua garganta. Tony o empurra asperamente, agarrando o macacão à suas costas e o derrubando no chão.

Tony tenta se afastar, mas o homem o segura pelo tornozelo, os dedos hábeis de seu ofício, ele caí sentado e debate suas pernas para se livrar do homem. Strange o solta, há um vulto indistinguível em seu olhar, sua tez tornando-se rapidamente rubra pela raiva: “Vocês fizeram isso”, ele alega, a voz profunda e de repente pesada.

Tony se levanta, atordoado, tentando se afastar do homem. Strange estava louco. O que tinha acontecido lá embaixo? De onde vinha todo aquele sangue e vômito? Onde estava Clint e Rogers? Fury? Stephen se ergue e se arrasta ao seu encalço como se o almadiçoasse; um _homem maldito_.

“Eu jamais deveria tê-los deixado voltar, você o criou!” havia deseapero e amargura em sua voz “Você terá que conviver com isso, eles morreram por sua causa. Se os colonos também forem mortos, a culpa será sua. Você os matou, Tony Stark” Tony parou na porta, de costas para o homem que ainda se aproximava com ímpeto, querendo claramente atingi-lo e ele sabe que conseguirá. Tony fita o chão sob seus pés, reflexivamente. A culpa não era dele. Não, não era só dele. Mas Strange é arrogante demais para admitir a própria parcela de culpa. Tão arrogante quanto...

Tony grita e acerta a bochecha direita de Strange, os dentes do mesmo certamente ferindo-a internamente. O médico recua, fitando-o estranhamente satisfeito. Tony o golpeia novamente e novamente, ele acerta o joelho contra o estômago do maior, eles recuam alguns passos antes que Strange revide e o agarre pelas lapelas do colete escuro e os jogue contra a parede em um só fôlego. A superfície de aço ruí sob as costelas de Tony, que geme em dor e escorrega para o chão.

Stephen se joga sobre ele, as mãos em volta do pescoço de Tony, que ofega, rindo com uma zombaria forçada dada a falta de ar. “Você não quer me matar, quer Strange?” ele ofega “Isso ti satisfaria?” o médico hesita por um instante, o suficiente para que Tony revide. Tony se solta e muda suas posições, seu corpo pesa sobre o do homem. Tony o golpeia no rosto com ímpeto de desnorteá-lo; sem mais oportunidades para revidar. Ele não será pego novamente. Seus punhos atingem-o com um delírio quase lascinante, vingativo. Apaixonado. Stephen ergue seus braços para se proteger, mas Tony pressiona seu joelho contra seu peito. Forçando-o a tentar afastá-lo por ar do que evitar os golpes em seu rosto. Tony sente os nós de seus dedos latejarem e ver o sangue escorrendo da bochecha de Stephen, o sangue de ambos, algo apenas se avoluma em seu peito. Em seu pequeno momento de satisfação, Stephen o cabeceia, acertando-o desta vez. Tony sente o gosto metálico na boca e cospe no chão, o engenheiro o agarra pelos cabelos grisalhos nas têmporas como reprimenda, levantando sua cabeça do chão, seu peso recua sobre os quadris do homem. Stephen bufa em vitória mesmo com dor, ele vê o sangue misturado à saliva de Stark. “E você, _Tony_ , finalmente se sentindo bem em pôr suas mãos em mim?” ele provoca. E Tony sente o sangue zumbir em seus ouvidos, ele quer arrancar a cabeça do homem, cortar sua língua ferina e estupidamente opinativa. Ele pode sentir o calor que emana do corpo trêmulo do homem sob ele. Mas ele não compra a provocação do médico, que torce levemente os lábios em desprezo.

“Com o que você se importa, Stark?” ele sibila “Além de você mesmo, é claro.” Stephen entende que aquele é o caminho, pela leve e nova pressão em seus cabelos “Você desde o início só queria convencer a todos que você se importava, para que eles o amassem de volta. Mas você só quer amar em seus próprios termos. É algo para se jogar de acordo com suas regras, foi por isso que você o criou.” Tony o ouve perturbado, ele não sabe se é Strange ou Rogers que fala com ele.

 _Não_ , Tony sussurra. Strange fizera mais do que uma fissura, ele arrancou seu coração e pisou nele. Tony é um homem de boas intenções, mas eles também sabem que o caminho para o Inferno está pavimentado delas. Eles fedem.

 _'Ele é tão diferente de você como seu reflexo no espelho pode ser'_. ele ouve Natasha em sua mente. Ele sente o sangue pulsar.

Tony é impulsivo no melhor dos casos. Inconsequente para outros. Ele puxa com uma força violenta os cabelos de Strange, colidindo grosseiramente suas bocas.

Stephen pisca com perplexidade, Tony tem seus olhos cerrados como os lábios de Strange. O médico repudia o louco dentro de si.

Tony se recusa a recuar. “Abra sua boca para mim, Strange”, ele exige contra os lábios do médico. Stephen pisca novamente sem reação, uma das mãos de Tony escorrega de seu cabelo para sua bochecha machucada em uma carícia dura demais para ser chamada assim. Talvez, um aviso. “Agora” sussurra.

Stephen não sabe porque o faz, mas devagar entreabre os lábios, primeiro uma pequena brecha e então o suficiente para que ele sinta a língua quente do homem sobre a sua. Stephen recua ao toque imposto. Mas Stark o agarra pela garganta, enterrando seu polegar em seu pomo de adão. A dor estrangulada o força abri-la em busca de alívio. Stephen fecha os olhos e agarra também as laterais do pescoço de Tony, inclinando seu tronco para cima, onde Tony ainda está sentado sobre seus quadris.

Ele sente o gosto metálico na boca do engenheiro. Incita-o pensar que por sua causa, Stephen não é destrutivo, mas o homem o pertuba mais do que deveria. Stephen o puxa, lambendo seus dentes; ele odeia os mesmos, sempre dispostos em sorrisos falsos e superficiais, mas ele saborea a pequena vitória. Suas bocas são mutuamente pressionadas juntas e não há escolha ou espaço para não _brincar_ por poder.

Tony continua o beijando, deixando alguma saliva escorrer do canto de suas bocas desesperadas. Suas barbas roçam uma à outra, ásperas.

O beijo é atroz e desajeitado. Seus dentes se chocam, lábios esmagados e machucados. A mão de Tony escorrega de sua garganta pelo seu peito, por seu abdômen. Curiosa. Necessitada. A mão de Stephen pousa em uma de suas coxas, comedida. Tony quer se fundir ao homem, desbravá-lo com as mãos. Esta é a primeira vez que se beijam. E mesmo que tudo estivesse errado - e de muitas maneiras -, ele se recusa a fugir. Ele se recusa a deixá-lo fugir. Ele geme e o ruído vibra na garganta de Stephen.

Suas bocas se separam em busca de oxigênio.

“Isso não deve mais acontecer…” Tony sussurra contra sua bochecha, um acordo mudo. Stephen apenas fita o teto em silêncio. Tony ofega, o engenheiro ainda sente o desejo queimando em suas veias, a necessidade de alívio físico, de contato. Tony apenas se encolhe, ele sabe que o homem sob ele também pode sentir, ele se sente nu - ele gostaria no entanto. Ele odeia a própria vulnerabilidade, mas só precisa de um momento para se recompôr. Ele respira devagar. O cheiro de sangue e vômito, agora não apenas nas roupas de Stephen, mas impregnadas às suas, o enjoam de repente. Sua cabeça gira.

Tony se levanta, cambaleante. Se escorando à uma parede de costas para Stephen, ele bufa antes de praguejar: “Você é louco, Strange”. E se força pelos corredores. Stephen vê seu vulto tropeçar para longe dele. É solitário no Inferno.

•

_“Siga a luz.” Strange orienta à frente do homem de cabelos levemente grisalhos e encaracolados. Bruce o obedece com as pupilas dilatadas pela luz branca ofuscante, seguindo-a de uma lado a outro com os olhos._

_Do outro canto da sala Clint confere sua arma, o homem de cabelos loiros escuros e arrepiados, ao lado da mulher ruiva de sotaque russo, Natasha. Ambos discutem algo sobre as 'pontas soltas' no protocolo de reconhecimento de um área não-classificada. Agentes da segurança._

_O painel central é amplamente iluminado pelos muitos computadores e leitores e em alto pela imensa e vasta vista do Espaço, densamente negro e ocasionalmente pontilhado por focos luminosos no vácuo. À frente do banco de piloto, o homem negro de barba escura, e para a ironia de seu posto, de um olho só. Nick, Nick Fury. O nome pesa para muitos da tripulação. Junto a ele estava Capitão Steven Rogers e Thor, o astrográfico¹ a bordo. O mesmo com que Wilson brincara outrora: “o cara que viaja pelos arco-íris”. Isto é, o espectro da luz. Ambos se certificam das atuais e últimas atualizações de suas coordenadas._

_Na mesa de reuniões, logo atrás, os demais tripulantes se acomodam às vésperas do último brinde e do breve discurso do Capitão antes da indução ao criossono que correria initerrupto pelos próximos 8 anos e 11 meses._

_“Como se sente, Doutor Banner? Náusea? Tontura?”, o médico pergunta, abaixando o pequeno aparelho luminoso antes posicionado à altura dos olhos do biomédico. Stephen reconhece o leve recuo nas palavras do homem e sua postura displicente, Banner é um homem terrível, tímido e desleixado, mas um modesto gênio. Com um péssimo QE entretanto. Stephen conhece sua tripulação, é seu trabalho mantê-los estáveis e vivos ao longo da viagem._

_“Me sinto bem.” Bruce balbucia, o olhar agora baixo, ligeiramente avermelhado e febril. Os instintos do médico são aguçados para o fato, embora os sintomas fossem esperados em alguns de sistemas imunológicos mais receptivos. Felizmente, sem vômitos ou diarreias para Stephen lidar por ora._

_“Não tem dormido bem ultimamente, doutor?”, Bruce sorrir amarelo, coçando os olhos com o indicador e o polegar. Balançando a cabeça._

_“Nada com que se preocupar, eu garanto, terei um bom tempo para descansar, afinal.” ele brinca, sua brincadeira é boa, mas seu humor é falho. Stephen pondera, o homem é um biomédico afinal, e por fim aceita suas palavras. De 'Especialista para Especialista'._

_“Tudo bem, doutor Banner,” ele assente. “O criossono começará em 149 minutos. Mais uma hora e tome o laxante. Não se esqueça. E das vitaminas também." Banner assente agradecido e se afasta em direção a um dos assentos em volta da mesa. Stephen percebe o olhar de Natasha Romanov, 28 anos, operante, não fértil; é uma pequena ficha mental que ele mantém de cada um. Ela segue o homem enquanto caminha, Stephen não comenta sobre aquilo, como ninguém faz, desde a primeira vez que vira algo mais ainda nas apresentações na sede da SHIELD, embora não os vissem muito juntos. Eles eram um dos poucos ‘não férteis' e sem ‘congêneres’ ou ‘designados’. O que era estranhamente conviniente para seus respectivos postos, sem compromissos com uma família; haveria tempo suficiente para se assegurarem de seu trabalho de proteger e ajudar a nova colônia a se estruturar em Asgard-09. O sacríficio de alguns para o bem de muitos._

_Os dois porém, pareciam algo mais. Strange não os julga por se afeiçoarem durante a viagem, mas vê com ar de cautela o que foi estritamente enfatizado pela Companhia antes de formarem qualquer tripulação: “Não é permitido casais na tripulação”. Isso sempre acabou da pior forma. Muitos contavam com seus profissionalismos, cada um deles era responsável pela vida de 2.000 colonos e 1.500 fetos. A maioria deles então trazia seus congêneres entre os colonos em criossono, como Clint que não trazia apenas a esposa como os filhos biológicos nascidos na Terra e que agora seriam criados em outro planeta._

_Ele guarda os instrumentos médicos antes de se voltar à mesa em respeito às últimas palavras do Capitão, um breve discurso ensaiado. A tripulação conversa animadamente e bebe mais do que deveria com seus copos plásticos em mãos soltas._

_“Aposto minhas figurinhas no jovem "asgardiano",” Tony exclama alto, levado pela euforia alcóolica, apontando para o homem grande e loiro que disputa queda de braço com Peter Quill. Quill semicerra os olhos para Thor, tentando sofridamente não ceder ou transparecer esforço para o maior, é quase cômico._

_Thor apenas o olha com um sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso honesto nos lábios. Ao redor deles, palavras soltas correm em incentivo. Natasha apenas observa bebericando casualmente um pouco do seu copo, de pé mais atrás. Bruce a olha furtivamente. Fury não compartilha da pequena algazarra, mas não os veta. Já Clint bate do outro lado da mesa com estrondo, animado, como forma de incentivo a ambos, enquanto Wilson grita algo febrilmente. Outros apenas riem e continuam suas ovações divertidas._

_Peter, ao lado do engenheiro, parece empolgado, os olhos jovens cintilantes pelo momento passado entre os '_ adultos' _, embora vetado de ingerir qualquer espécie de álcool - algo particularmente desnecessário dado o humor imperativo do garoto._

 _'_ Incrível _',_ _Stephen ponderou certa vez,_ 'o que no Espaço poderia acontecer inadequado para um garoto menor de idade, mais do que a feliz missão para um adolescente a plenos hormônios de colonizar um planeta? Então porque não colocá-lo na tripulação principal e não entre os colonos?'  _De quem era aquela ideia fantástica, Stephen não queria saber._

_“Vamos rapazes, ou começarei a achar que estão ficando excitados”, a bravata de Tony é audível sob toda a festa, sua língua solta pelo ácool e o costume de ser o alvo das atenções._

_“Desconfortável, Tony?”, Clint zomba, divertido._

_“Não duvide da minha mente aberta. Se pedir com jeitinho, tiro meu traje e mostro o quão confortável posso ser”, Stark flerta pois é tudo o que ele sabe, risadas altas surgem entre os tripulantes. Natasha rir, balançando a cabeça negativamente diferente de Wilson que gargalha abertamente e bate nos ombros de Clint que embora desgostoso da imagem mental, também rir. Peter parece embaraçado, piscando algumas vezes como Rogers, que fita seu co-Capitão em quase reprovação, é contra a Política de Diversidade da SHIELD, mas não interfere por aquela brincadeira aliviar os humores da sua tripulação._

_“Colonizo essa mesa na frente de vocês.” Tony aponta enfaticamente e se virando, pisca para Natasha, que bufa divertida e fala sem esforço:_

_“Tente, Stark. E será um homem sem seus brinquedos” eles riem e balbuciam. Tony balança a cabeça como se a perspectiva o pertubasse, ele tem alguns projetos realmente interessantes para um mulher irritada na Área 23 de engenharia robôtica._

_Thor derruba Quill, que geme em derrota, seguido de alguns “tapinhas” nas costas por parte do maior em cumprimento, que quase o empurram para frente. Ele olha para a mesa com enfado, enquanto continuam rindo._

_“Já sinto falta de dinheiro de verdade, sou um homem pobre de novo aqui.” Wilson diz contando sua parte nas fichas ganhas._

_“Dinheiro.” Clint concorda e acrescenta: “E batadas fritas”._

_“Músicas.” pontua Quill, saudoso._

_“Vou sentir falta de churrasco, de pizza, do trânsito…”_

_“Especialmente do trânsito” alguém zomba e rir._

_“E você, doutor, do que vai sentir falta?” alguém o pergunta longíquo sob as vozes alheias, Stephen leva um momento para perceber Thor o fitando, seguido de Steven com novo e especial interesse._ Ele sentiria falta de algo?

 _“É doc, o que sua bússola moral diz a você?” Stark pergunta. Stephen o fita por um momento, ele não conhece o engenheiro mais do que pelos seus olhares trocados casualmente em tom de desafio ou superioridade, e as perguntas de rotina médica sempre carregadas de provocações vetadas, vistas por Stephen como infantis e devidamente ignoradas. “O que você era antes de chegar aqui fazendo suas coisas com as mãos e achando que pode sentar na janelinha,_ Especialista? _” ele zomba de sua classificação. Stark o afronta abertamente. Publicamente. Não é a primeira vez que ele tenta pisar e reinvidicar o ego de Strange, envergonhá-lo. Strange não se importa, mas se pergunta o quão estúpido Stark pode ser; bêbado, arrogante e tão chamativo quanto um carro alegórico. Quando Stephen protegia a vida, a '_ estabilidade'  _deles._

_"Volte a beber, Stark. Você sabe, isso sempre ti ajuda a pensar.” Tony o fita diretamente como Stephen, há tensão entre eles, é a superfície congelada de um lago prestes a trincar, a menor pressão e ela se partirá em rachaduras feias, e esse alguém oscila em seus passos de volta à margem. Tony anseia rebater verbal e fisicamente o homem, quando ouve ao seu lado:_

_“Vou sentir falta do pôr do Sol na Terra” a voz de Peter ecoa sobre os presentes, ainda jovem e inexperiente. Eles a levam consigo, eles sentirão falta de casa. O silêncio caiu com nostalgia sobre eles por alguns segundos, quando Steven pigarreia e de pé no extremo da mesa pede:_

_“Bem, acho que é a minha hora." ele brinca, "Se me permitirem, gostaria de dizer algumas palavras enquanto estamos todos reunidos.” a tripulação se vira para Rogers cientes do momento, Steven respira por um momento e então os fita quando começa em tom calmo e pausado “Todos sacrificaram muito para estarem aqui hoje, para fazerem parte disso. Alguns mais cedo do que outros, uns pela inteligência, outros pelas suas habilidades físicas. Independente de quais os motivos, fomos escolhidos para estarmos juntos aqui hoje por alguma razão. Estamos à frente da primeira missão de colonização de larga escala. Faremos História. Todos na Terra são gratos pelo que estamos fazendo, pelo nosso trabalho e coragem. Por dar-mos uma nova vida a seus futuros filhos e netos.” o clima é comovente quando ele pára e olha para cada um deles, incluindo-os igualmente, do jovem químico dos subúrbios americanos ao astrográfico norueguês “Eu não poderia escolher um grupo melhor para trabalhar comigo e serem meus futuros vizinhos.” Steven sorrir largo e levanta seu copo “À Avenger”, em unissom e movimentos similares a tripulação segue seu brinde._

•

Era um luxo que Tony não conhecia já há algum tempo a bordo da Avenger. As duchas da nave não foram as mais usadas em seu tempo naquele grande mar de nada, o Espaço. Não quando na maior parte do tempo a tripulação era mantida em criossono, antes do incidente com a tempestade elétrica que os arrancara abruptamente de suas hibernações e destruíra parte dos sensores, afetando alguns dos reguladores de vida biológica, matando 134 de seus fetos e 4 colonos. E não menos, extinguindo algumas espécies de plantas mantidas na estufa. Seus filhos cresceriam sem saber o que era, por exemplo, uma maçã.

Tony se martiriza sobre a perda desde a abrupta parada no planeta vermelho, Titã. Mas ele a esquece por um momento enquanto a água escorre pelos seus cabelos escuros, escovando-os para trás entre os dedos. Através das paredes de vidro, os olhos fechados enquanto persegue o toque da água sobre a pele, a sensação o conforta. Há satisfação em sua respiração.

Ele mantém os olhos fechados, esfregando o peito e o braço; os pêlos negros e crespos se eriçam. Ele sente a carícia em seus braços, gentil e delicada. Unhas curtas raspam levemente sua pele, ele se arrepia e suspira. Beijos gentis são depositados em seu pescoço enquanto as mesmas correm por seus ombros. “Tony” a voz de Pepper é melodiosa, feminina. Ele assente reflexivamente. Tony aspira o cheiro adocicado dos cabelos naturalmente ruivos dela, ele sente os seios da mulher contra seu toráx. Apenas a água escorre entre eles.

“Quantos, Tony?” é quase um sussurro divertido, e Tony sorrir. _Ele será um pai terrível_ , ele pensa. Seu sorriso apenas aumenta. Sua resposta pende na ponta da língua: “muitos, então é melhor começarmos agora”. Ele antecipa os lábios da mulher sobre os seus, mas eles nunca chegam a ele. Algo se rompe.

Sua mão própria pára, a audição aguçada por algo, ele abre os olhos e diminui a pressão da água. Silêncio. Apenas o esguincho fraco do próprio chuveiro. Não há ninguém além dele, ele fantasia mais do que gostaria ultimamente em busca de conforto. Tony não tem mais certeza do que ouviu ou do que ouve.

“Garoto?”, ninguém o responde. Tony fecha o registro completamente e enrola a toalha no suporte em sua cintura. Ele espera, mas não há nada. E então caminha a passos curtos. “Clint?” Tony hesita, rígido, ele não gosta do silêncio, seus demônios costumavam sussurrar nestas horas. Tony ecoa “Quem está aí?”

Há algo úmido sob seus pés, seus olhos procuram pela poça de água, mas se estarressem quando surpreendem a poça de sangue que se forma no chão. Sua garganta se fecha. Ele não consegue sair do lugar, os olhos fixos, ele sente o formigamento nas extremidades das mãos, a respiração falha.

Ele gira apenas um pouco a cabeça para ver a criatura de costas para ele, agachada sobre o corpo de um homem. Os cabelos compridos loiros manchados de sangue, os olhos inertes embora abertos. A cabeça quase completamente arrancada do corpo, segura apenas por aguns nervos. Thor. Tony pisca pelo que o parece levar uma Era.

Ele tropeça em seus pés, não há barulho porém, apenas o agito da água misturado ao sangue que escorre. Mas é suficiente para que a criatura o perceba, ela se ergue, maior do que qualquer homem poderia ser. E se vira para Tony. Ele vislumbra o toráx dilacerado em vísceras ausentes ou rasgadas do homem deitado no chão às costas da mesma, sangue pinga das garras escuras da besta. Ela o devorava.

Ela é bípede. Sua sombra sob a penumbra engole a face de Tony, que a fita sem qualquer reação. Ela pode ouvi seu pulso.

Ela pára diante de si, o rabo balançando e as esporas visíveis em suas costas sob a cabeça alongada, inegavelmente fálica. Ele não pode dizer se a criatura é consciente, mas ela claramente faz algo. Tony se pergunta se é aquilo então, se é assim que termina. Sua mente foge para as pesquisas de Bruce, “Evolução" e "Mutação”. Talvez seja aquele o fim de tudo. Antes dos Homo Sapiens existiram outros e depois deles ainda haveria mais. Deus talvez possa ter sido um fazendeiro, criando e semeando a Terra, mas se a safra for ruim, ou talvez se tornar ameaçadora, talvez seja hora de arrancá-la e começar de novo. Seja lá quem fosse o Cara.

A criatura mostra suas presas pontiagudas e a baba cai em grossos fios da sua boca. Um som gutural ecoa da garganta da besta. Tony vê o brilho lustroso das garras afiadas da criatura e se volta novamente para sua face sem olhos, quando a sente perfurar seu peito. Atravessando a carne em direção aos orgãos vitais. A dor o consome, queimando por dentro em chamas, as lágrimas se acumulam nos cantos dos olhos quando o sangue começa a escorrer de sua boca.

_"Ele não conhece a morte…_

Tony acorda ofegante em seu compartimento escuro, sozinho, a regata coberta por suor como os lençóis da cama. Sua cabeça lateja quando ele se senta na borda da mesma, a respiração trêmula.

_...como ele conhece o medo da mesma."_

“Sexta-feira, encerrar simulação noturna” Tony ordena quase falho, calçando seus chinelos, as mãos fortemente presas às bordas do colchão. Ele não dormirá mais, já é atormentado o suficiente acordado para querer trazê-los mais fundo à sua cabeça. O monstro em seu armário talvez fosse real.

•

Os dedos de Tony tocam a superfície transparente da cápsula de criossono, seu interior se ilumina, revelando Peter em estado de sono profundo. Ele sonha enquanto dorme, e Tony se sente por um momento intrusivo em assisti-lo. O garoto fantasia com Asgard, ou com o que eles supõem que se pareça. Há uma garota da sua idade de olhos escuros e pele parda, ela sorrir e brinca sobre as possíveis - e prováveis - baratas gigantes nativas das redondezas do novo assentamento humano que migravam, Asgard-09. É a congênere de Peter, ela dorme junto aos colonos na secção 31. Na ala interna. Área monitorada.

O coração de Tony se aperta com a lembrança viva de Pepper, ele sente a falta da mulher ruiva, ele anseia por sua preocupação gentil acerca dele. Não há ninguém para fazê-lo comer direito aqueles suplementos terríveis ou obrigá-lo a dormir. A mão de Tony deixa a cápsula e a tela se escuresse, mas ele hesita em deixá-lo. Ele não tem para onde ir agora.

“Como está o garoto?”, é profundo o timbre de voz que o acerca, ele a ouve vindo atrás de si, ele já o ouviu em seus pensamentos, embora preferisse não tê-lo feito além do profissional. Tony não admite, mas sabe ver quando não há como escorregar de uma situação inoportuna.

“Ficará bem” - _não graças a você_ , sua boca anseia completar, mas se cala resignada. _Sem provocações_. Acene alguns belos Ramos de Oliveira. Aqueles malditos ramos de oliveira. _Tentem ser mais sociáveis um com o outro pelo bem da viagem, Tony._ Pepper ecoa em seus ouvidos como sua consciência.

“Precisamos fazer.” Strange diz, simplista. Tony olha para a face escura da cápsula, esperando que de repente o garoto pularia dali com toda sua animação e teria a melhor ou a pior ideia de suas vidas “Ele está contido na área de transportes, mas não ficará lá para sempre. Mesmo se quisessimos…”

“Precisamos matá-lo antes que ele o faça” sibilou consciente. Tony flexiona a mão direita, os nós dos dedos ainda marcados e se vira para o homem mais alto. Strange está há menos de dois metros de distância, sua bochecha ainda ferida, agora embora apenas uma fina cicatriz. “ _Precisamos_ ” Tony repete e quase rir com descrença, cruzando os braços “Éramos onze, a porcaria de uma tripulação de onze pessoas.” ele estala a língua “E somos quantos agora? Três? Nem a droga do Rogers sabia o que fazer, então o que _você_ sugere, _Especialista_?” Stephen não se abala com sua ironia, comedido. A frieza profissional. _Cadê o homem que o atacou com tanto ímpeto àquela manhã?_ , Tony brinca mentalmente,

“Dar a ele o que ele quer” - _eles_. Stephen pausa e continua “Há 1.996 colonos e 1.366 fetos sob minha responsabilidade e não vou deixar que aquilo chegue até eles, quer você me ajude ou não, Stark.” - Tony sente a perda indiretamente, a ausência em sua contagem; 4 colonos, 134 fetos não “operantes” - talvez um deles pudesse ter sido um dos seus futuros filhos. Sob a camada de luto, ele reconhece aquele desejo, aquele dever correndo em suas veias como pólvora. Ele criou coisas para tornar a vida de outros melhor, ele foi além da querida Mãe Natureza. Ele se juntou a SHIELD para aquilo. Mas isto era sacrifício, era suicídio. Aquilo exemplificava bem sua vida antes de Pepper.

“Me pegue às oito, querido. Vamos à um baile esta noite”, eles não falam sobre a briga ou o beijo.

•

_Tony recusa a oferta de se deitar ou mesmo de ser devidamente anestesiado, ou algo injetável para se acalmar, ele repudia a ideia de ficar insconciente. É suficientemente desconfortante está sentado em uma maca na baía hospitalar, para deixar um estranho ainda dopá-lo._

_O homem de pé ao seu lado o costura à mão o abdomên, Tony sabe que há maneiras menos invasivas do que aquela, mas ele não se opõe. Talvez o Reparador Nano-Celular não seja a melhor resposta para seu ferimento, ou talvez Strange apenas não queira fazê-lo. '_ Não sabemos como a lesão reagiria à duplicagem de células, dada às circunstâncias em que ela ocorreu _',_ _o médico diz no entanto_.

 _Tony pode aguentar um pouco de dor para se... '_ mostrar _'? Ele ofega, sentindo o pequeno pico atravessando a carne, desviando-se habilmente dos nervos e músculos de forma tão segura e limpa que quase parece natural. Tony fica imóvel, ele sente a ponta dos dedos alheios, para seu desconforto, sobre a pele levemente dormente pouco acima do ventre, ele sabe, Strange pode vê a ligeira facidez da sua pele - Tony já não é tão jovem quanto gostaria. Mas ele ainda se gaba de suas conquistas profissionais e românticas. Stephen não se importa._

_Provavelmente, Strange estivesse tão desgostoso quanto Stark de estar ali. Eles são como pólos iguais de um imã._

_Os olhos de Tony se erguem do trabalho do homem de jaleco e caem sobre a face do mesmo, ainda inclinado sobre si. As maçãs do rosto afiadas, a pele pálida, o cavanhaque similar ao seu. Os olhos azuis, que o pegam repentinamente; Tony não hesita, pelo contrário, o desafia a falar algo à respeito do flagra._

_Stephen se afasta minimamente e termina com um pequeno nó, as mãos cicatrizadas o deixam e mal há sangue nelas, estranhamente, Tony se incomoda com aquilo. Ele o evita._

_“O que aconteceu?”, Strange pergunta de costas para ele enquanto lava as mãos._

_“O que há para dizer?”, Tony olha para as costas do homem e para a costura em seu abdômen. Mesmo que pouco, há pequenos filetes de sangue absorvidos pelo cós da calça, sua única veste. Eles temem contaminação pelas roupas de campo, ele não pensa assim._

_“O que era aquilo, por exemplo” ele aponta. Strange com certeza já ouviu a versão de Rogers, então porquê perguntá-lo? Strange não é o tipo de homem que puxa conversa por trivialidade._

_“Não sabemos” Tony geme com sua franqueza “Bruce começou a passar mal, acreditamos que fosse um infecção viral -a mesma que talvez tenha matado os nativos de Titã.” eles realmente por um momento pensam em uma pandemia. Strange volta com esparadrapos e gazes._

_“Quando…?” incentivou, limpando os pequenos vestígios de sangue entorno da ferida._

_“Quando de volta p’ra cá,” ele pausa como se para medir suas palavras “Bruce começou a se debater e vomitar. Vomitar sangue.” a expressão de Tony se endureceu “E então aquela ‘coisa’ rasgou e saiu do seu peito. Não sabíamos o que era ou o que fazer. E o deixamos fugir na nossa confusão.” a mão de Tony se comprimi “Natasha não quis deixá-lo...” por isso, casais não operavam juntos “mas não podíamos trazê-lo de volta. Ele já estava morto, seria apenas um perigo para todos nós, foi então que aquilo voltou.” Stephen terminou o curativo e se afastou, a expressão calculada e profissional. Tony o teria ironizado como na primeira vez se não se sentisse tão… esmagado “Ela não estava se defendendo ou procurando por comida, ela estava nos caçando porque podia.” ele realizou em voz alta a sombria constatação “E a cada novo ataque, ela vinha maior e maior. Era apenas um filhote quando conseguiu perfurar meu abdômen. No último ataque ela levou um de nós… Foi o único momento que realmente conseguimos alguns segundos para fugir.” o remorso pingava das palavras de Stark, ‘covardia’. Eles trocaram a vida de um dos seus pela deles._

_“Você não podia fazer nada” Strange tenta confortá-lo, é uma surpresa, Stark nunca ouviu o homem tentar “Você já estava ferido, não estava?”_

_“Exatamente. Eu já estava ferido.” Stephen entende. Tony devia ter sido deixado para trás, era um risco para toda a tripulação, um atraso. Um potencial Hospedeiro se fosse algo ecoepidemiológico como o biomédico temia. Não Thor._

•

Eles param de frente à porta lacrada. Tony golpeia o ferrolho da arma, alimentando-a. Ele olha para o homem ao seu lado que estuda metodicamente a porta à sua face.

“Então é isso” Tony realiza. Stephen o fita; o engenheiro observa a superfície massissa da porta, e volta seu olhar à mesma. “Sabe, Strange. Eu sempre quis conhecer um Especialista.” Stephen franzi a tez. Bruce era um Especialista e ele sabe que ambos tinham algum tipo de parceria profissional mais próxima que Stephen poderia ter com o mesmo ou qualquer outro, Strange não o fita, mas se indaga o quê extamente Stark _quer_.

“Apenas designados.” Stephen realiza e pontua. A fama de Stark o precede dos corredores da Companhia SHIELD.

“Você também não é um desses como o Cap, é? Além de ser o cara do bisturi, que covinientemente tem acesso aos meus prontuários médicos.” Tony sorri “Mas, ei, isso nunca me impediu de querer ti foder antes.” Tony dá de ombros, falando casualmente como se não estivesse confessando - o que foi visto por seus colegas como a mais idiota disputa de egos -, como no fundo um desejo indômito de foder com a vida do médico que poderia 'sem querer’ errar a mão em uma dessas medicações. E eventualmente, por que não?, no seu quarto ou na mesa de reuniões. _O quão confortável ele pode ser._

Stephen bufa e sorrir como se para uma criança ainda pequena demais para entender algumas coisas de gente adulta.

“Merda!” Tony pragueja de repente quase rindo “Se saímos dessa, você precisa me deixar levá-lo p’ra jantar” Tony o fita com antecipação brincalhona, Strange não o olha “Vamos lá, doc. Um sim não pode ser tão ruim.” Tony espera por sua resposta, Stephen quase se aborrece com a insistência.

“Se eu aceitar, você cala a boca?” Tony sorrir, os dentes à mostra em vitória antecipada. Stephen sente algo se remexer em seu estômago. “Então sim, se sairmos dessa, você pode me levar onde quiser.”

“Onde eu quiser? Cuidado com as palavras, meu bom doutor. Conheço esta nave como a palma da minha mão e bem, sempre quis…” Stephen o interpela, ele também a conhece, ele afinal é o maldito médico sênior e, quase para seu estrecimento interno, a “parteira” de uma nave inteiramente colonizadora. Serão muitos pré-natais pela frente ao lado, é claro, de sua equipe em criossono entre os colonos.

“Tony.” ele repreende em tom de aviso.

“Ok, ok.” Tony respira e se endireita, a arma em mira como a de Stephen, ele pensa em Peter e em Pepper, até mesmo em Rogers. Isso não é melhor do que o Vazio. “Sexta-feira, lacre esta porta novamente assim que entrarmos, não deixe que nada entre ou saía, só a abra quando aquele cosplay de lagartixa preta estiver morta” - e reze para que ele não nos mate antes. Mas o pouco de religiosidade que possam ter mantido no código de programação de Sexta-feira certamente seja mais próximo à heresia do que à fé, ele reflete. “Pronto?” Tony pergunta a Stephen que assente “Sexta-feira, playlist 5, seleção 3, você sabe qual”.

“Certamente, senhor.” a voz ecoa feminina, o sotaque irlandês da IA reveberando não de autofalantes, mas da própria estrutura da nave. Tony sorrir. Oh, baby.

 

[[ _Eu sou o Homem de Ferro_ ]]

 

Tony explode junto a voz rouca do vocalista da banda americana.

Stephen não ralha, mas quase revira os olhos anis. Ele pode ouvir seu segundo pensamento na voz do cantor:

 

[[ _Ele enlouqueceu?]]_

 

' _Stark e seu carro alegórico ambulante_ ’. Tony idealiza a si mesmo em sua canção “popular”.

 

[[ _Ele pode ver ou ele é cego?_

_Ele pode andar?_

_Ou se ele se mover, cairá?]]_

Boçal².

 

[[ _Ele está vivo ou morto?_

Tem pensamentos em sua cabeça?

Vamos apenas passar por ele

_Por que deveríamos nos importar?]]_

 

Sim, incite a criatura com o som, faça ela vim até eles. Stephen suspira consigo mesmo. O homem ao seu lado é um gênio completamente idiota com um senso alarmente por plateia.

 

[[ _Ele foi transformado em aço_

_No poderoso campo magnético]]_

 

A porta se abre automaticamente, encolhendo-se à lateral da parede e eles entram, as luzes piscam, há fiação exposta e marcas de garras nas paredes de aço, a besta tentara compulsivamente passar. Onde ela estava agora?

“Querida, os rapazes chegaram.” Tony diz alto o suficiente para o coração de Strange diminuir uma batida, ela com certa os ouvira mesmo sob a música alta.

A porta então se fecha atrás deles, talvez, pela última vez.

 

_[[Quando ele viajou no tempo_

_Para o futuro da humanidade.]]_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sei, eu sei. “SUA FIL’A DA P@&% E O QUE ACONTECE COM ELES!?” (mas também não precisa ofender, viu? U.U). Bom kkk. Quando eu escrevi a fic não sabia se alguém ia gostar, quero dizer, se alguém ia sequer ler esse aborto de Longfic. Por isso decidi que escreveria uma continuação apenas caso alguém gostasse (onde explicaria algumas coisas como a ’origem’ do Alien em questão, esse lance de congênere e designado, e o mais esperado: o encontro dos dois), se não; deixaria só por essa OS estranha mesmo hsahs. Bem, alguém gostou?
> 
> ¹ Astrográfico, bem, essa profissão não existe (ainda), por isso tive que “inventar”, digo, adaptar o nome.
> 
> ² Boçal, o famoso “douchebag”. (Ownn, já parecem um ‘casal de verdade’) kkk
> 
> Alien:Avenger - 2019 - Jackmour ©


End file.
